User talk:Vivael
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bingle's Bookshop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pandamayhem (Talk) 12:31, September 9, 2010 Thank you! This is exactly what I need. I can format and link in. Thank you so much! Rosalia 18:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) List No, I don't have one. We are just adding things that are absolutely vital. The backbones. The only reason shops are in is because Nina volunteered and has gone a bit nuts with it. Looks like you are adding what we need. Thank you! King Troglodyte Hey, could you do me a favor please? Could you put the plot line info onto the page for it? Up to now. I made a page for it, all you have to do is edit it and slap the info in. I would appreciate it. Dates are not necessary but are helpful. I was thinking it started back in January - ish with the rotwalker visiting Curan. Ah HA! Search. Fixed it. Should be able to find what you want now. Before it defaulted to talk pages. I am learning something new daily! Rosalia Conti 14:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) King Trog Yes, general timeline is good. I want it to be something that we can point people to who have questions or haven't been involved in since the beginning or miss a day that something happened. Instead of us having to tell each person everything each time. It gets frustrating in the middle of an RP when someone goes 'what's going on here?'. This can be something we can say 'hey, here is this link, it will catch you up.' Adding a general timeline is good and we can add some details for it. I don't really want specifics like what Vivael is doing with the research. Just maybe 'Lady Vivael held a meeting with select people to research the masks' or something similar. Dates really don't matter. Even if we said 'a few days later blah blah blah'. Thank you. I hope it will be a good resource. It's been needed for awhile. Did you check my todo on the forums? It's under community, then forum and then watercooler. I am finally getting a hang of where everything is and how the coding works. *pats herself on the back* Thanks for all the help Viv. Rosalia Conti 04:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mechanist Faire It's gonna be awesome cause I know what's going in! =P We picked out everything and put in the descriptions. It has been so much fun. Stressful with the due date because there was a good 30 something items. Not all of them are going in but we knew that. We sent a really big list, they approved items, we put in the descriptions, and they took a few out but they are adding to it. The Society itself is adding stuff and I have no idea what all else. Auchtor said he wants it to be a yearly thing so I am hoping that works out. It was Iiro's idea and we just ran with it. So much fun to be part of an organization like this. I would love for there to be one for every profession. We need it, I think. Let me know if you need anything. Malo's input would be great. The more people the better as long as people aren't going around and editing stuff someone else is doing. Already had to fix something like that. =\ This is hard to do! Lots of juggling people. I think it will be smoother once we get Kaezar shops, restaurants, and inns done. Then I can just divide people up to different towns. Any suggestions from you would be helpful too if you can think of any. Rosalia Conti 04:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) To Do List Please see http://unwrittenlegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:To_Do_List:&t=20100914121029 for updated info on the to do list. Illusionists (I can spell!) Give me just a few minutes to fix up that page. It was put up before the changes. I just have to make a new one probably. Let me inspect a bit. ((grabs her magnifying glass)) expect another post from me in just a few. Rosalia Conti 13:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Alright, that was just my stupid typo. It's fixed and links up now. Edit away! King Trog/Curan Hey, might be a bit of confusion and that is my fault. I asked him to put some stuff up just like I asked you too. I am SO sorry. I do want Curan's info up but maybe after the plot line wraps up. I will chat with him on it. King Trog again Okay. He said he just wanted to do the first portion of it. I can add to the timeline too. I would like you to add stuff once he is done so that it is as thorough as possible. Rosalia Conti 16:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I was asked to do the first portion of it by you (Rosalia). That said, if you (Vivael) want me to be less specific ICly, I can do that pretty easily. After all, summary is much quicker to do - Norremitore 19:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC)